User talk:Demi-hunter13
Yes Yes that's fine—the char spots at least. Honestly don't worry about it, it's fine that you weren't able to unarchive my characters. c: You need to worry about school more than anything else. c: Si senorita, yo tango takito los testos. cx Re Yes, of course. :) I was just a bit more busy with hw the last few days, but it's nothing to be worried about, I'm definitely able to actively replace you for as long as you need. Hey. I'm sorry. I remember requesting the "Less Active" status on my char page, but I'm not 100% sure if the mods got it.. Sorry!! Qwenter (talk) 21:05, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi Demi! Hello there, Demi :) You probably don't remember me since we haven't really talked that much. If you do remember me, well, that's cool! :D Either way, let me introduce myself again. I'm Dragon and, obviously, a newb of the wiki :) Here's the real message: '' I've been seeing blogs lately concerning the problems of the wiki. I know I am not in the right place to speak of such suggestions considering the fact that I am only a week old but I'd really like to help so I am telling this idea of mine that could "possibly" help newbs like me. But this actually focuses more on the ultra newcomers, those who are/will be making claims for the first time. I've noticed that newbies have a hard time making claims, ''usually (correct me if I'm wrong). Admins comment on so many things that it probably disheartens them, making them discouraged and eventually leave the claim, thinking that joining the wiki isn't such a good idea. What if we make characters who they can adopt? Like, it's a trial version. They "borrow" the pre-made character for their first time roleplay and then it's for them to decide whether they'd like to keep the character or not. At least, by that time when they finally decide to make their claim, they've already experienced roleplaying and therefore would like to continue since they already got the feel of it. So even though their "first" claim goes through a lot of comments, it won't be so bad? I apologize if I am being vague but I do hope you were able to get at least the gist of the message :) I can explain further if you would like to know more details :) Again, this is just a suggestion. I am prepared for rejection if ever :) I know I have a lot to learn about this wiki too. I just want to at least try to help, seeing how you guys have worked so hard for this wiki. 10:51, February 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Inactivity Not really. I've worked on a lot of things on the wiki and making me inactive would archive them. Also, I'm not inactive, I've just taken a backseat on the CHBRP wiki for now. I'm still here in the background and if I was leaving, I would have determined that myself thank you very much. I would appreciate it if I was transferred to semi-active status for now, as I believe it to be an efficent coompromise. Regards, Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 20:49, February 12, 2015 (UTC) I want to use my Sabrina Sparks again pleaseeee WhitePhoenixCrowne (talk) 13:57, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Nah, it's okay. In fact, I didn't notice ^_^ I was actually oblivious to all these level up thing hahaha. And no, no one adopted me. XxSkaterDaFweakzxX (talk) 01:53, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Helper Hey, Demi. The other day, I told you that I took the Helper test, right? Well, I haven't received any results, and you said if I don't receive the results than leave a message to remind you. So can you check the test and when you have the results, can you pm me? Thanks. Category:User Signatures 10:58, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Spots Has Sam lost his spots yet? Or did I not edit soon enough? :c Emptystillworld (talk) List Testing template First of all, apologies for the late reply :( Fixed the coding of the thing and replaced "Test Message" with "From the Administrators of Camp Half-Blood". Not sure if that'll work for you. Anyway, if you'd like me to make more changes, just leave me a message :) By the way, if you'll look at the template page, I got the blanks and everything set up. Hope that helps ^_^ Hola mi amiga You're welcome :) To answer your question, si! But are you sure? I mean, they might not know it's a link especially for the contacting the "administrators" part. Should I do that with the character link pages too? Because I'm afraid it is impossible for me to do so or if there is a way to do that, I think it will require a more complicated coding. changed How about now? I just underlined the important links, U&C and Administrators, instead. Re :D Oh okay! Good thing you messaged me before I even make more changes xD Anyway March is good. Hmmm I might be free... third week or last week of March? Not sure actually since the schedule for exams aren't out yet but if not March, April is the best time. Ayt! Alright, April it is! Okay, so before I leave, is the template all good now? Nothing to edit, remove or whatever? :P Nymph on Camp-Half Blood I am confused on how to sign up to become a Nymph in the Camp-Half Blood roleplay. Can you help me? Demigod2713 (talk) 01:10, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re: Adoption Whooh, sorry. I've been studying abroad with Momo in Spain (well, in the same area) so I didn't have good internet access. Kitsune and I have been friend for a long time, so I can vouch for her. I'm on now, so how about I become active again and Kitsune can adopt Aster? I'm actually back in the States now so I can RP as an active user. Sadly, Momo is still in Spain (She got admitted into a gifted school and when on a student exchange program to Spain. It's been quite awhile) so she called and said she wouldn't be able to come back on here until she gets internet connection again, So she told me to pass that on. In any case, sorry for not replying! Peace! Rlb Re:Spots Can my character be brought back then? I wouldn't mind doing an roleplay or two with Sam if that's necessary for him to keep the spots. Emptystillworld (talk) :Sam had Brocky do it for me: Avalon Aspen is my character. c: Emptystillworld (talk) Re: Yay! Sure, no problem... Lynn Conners, Daughter of Apate Leah Winters, Child of Hades Delilah, Animal Nymph (Grasshoppers) Mason Jennings, Child of Hephaestus Talikha Bhatti, Child of Dionysus Brandon Sonni, Child of Tartarus (He's shared with Red but she's not going to be back for a while) Alcina Litte, Priestess of Hecate and Child of Nyx Alala, Animal Nymph (Rams) Castalia, 2nd Generation Hesperid Aster Henningtonn, Child of Zephyrus (The one I want Kitsune to Adopt) Annette Tate -Child of Hebe Wow that's a lot... Rlb was here Re: Spots I think I'd like to stay as officially inactive, honestly I'm just doing this so that Sam can have the spots. c: Thank you for the help. Emptystillworld (talk) Question Hey Demi. I just had a quick question to ask. Unu's left, according to her user status, and her characters need to be archived. But, the thing is, I've noticed you notified her on her talk page that her characters were to be deleted due to their numbers. Should I precede with the deletion or archive it, as nothing has been done yet? I wasn't sure so I wanted to ask. PS: I'm sorry if I'm doing a sucky job at keeping up with my Bcrat position. T.T RB? Hey Demi so i was wondering when i should go for RB? Ive been making edits for about 2 months since the last time i asked you and was just wondering if i should go for it. I understand if i shouldn't but i would like to know. I know ur not to active right now so just get back to me when u can Re Thank you for clarifying!!! I'll try my best to do justice to the Bcrat role at the extent of my abilities. :) RE Thanks for telling me but if it's not to much to ask could you maybe nominate me?? I feel if i run for RB just for myself no one will really vote for me. Not sure why but maybe i would have more of a chance to get the position if u noinate me. Sorry to put u in that situation but if you cant that thats fine i could try going for it just on my own Hey Hey Demi, I got promoted and could you vote on http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Voting:Level_5%27s_and_Up/Stygian_Iron?t=20150304020646